bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Канаме Тоусен
| image = 290px | name = Канаме Тоусен | kanji = 東仙 要 | romaji = Tōsen Kaname | race = Гибрид пустого и синигами | birthday = 13 ноября | age = | gender = мужской | height = 176 см | weight = 61 кг | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена Готей 13, Общество душ | occupation = | previous occupation = Командир армии арранкаров Айзена Капиан девятого отряда Пятый офицер девятого отряда | team = | previous team = Файл:9.jpg Девятый отряд Файл:5.jpg Пятый отряд | partner = | previous partner = Сосуке Айзен, Гин Ичимару Сюхей Хисаги | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | education = Академия духовных искусств | shikai = Сузумуши | bankai = Сузумуши Цуишики: Эмма Короги | resurrección = Сузумуши Хьякушики: Грилльяр Грилльо | manga debut = Глава 81 (Том 10) | anime debut = Серия 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Тошиюки Морикава | english voice = Девид Реснер | spanish voice = Ирвин Дааян (Лат. Ам.) }} Канаме Тоусен (東仙 要, То:сэн Канамэ) был капитаном девятого отряда Готея 13. Позже обнаружилось, что он был в сговоре с Сосуке Айзеном и Гином Ичимару, и он покинул Общество душ вместе с ними. После этого он стал одним из командиров в армии арранкаров Айзена. Позже, в битве Айзена против Общества душ, он сражается со своим бывшим близким другом Саджином Комамурой и своим бывшим лейтенантом Сюхеем Хисаги, и погибает. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Канаме Тоусен до ухода из Общества Душ Кожа Тоусена тёмная, волосы тёмно-коричневые. Так как Канаме слеп от рождения, в его глазах нет зрачков, а сами глаза бледно-фиолетового цвета. В то время, когда он был капитаном, он носил стандартную форму Синигами, с рукавами, которое были закатаны до плеч. Сверху было капитанское хаори с символом отряда. Также он носил оранжевый шарф на шее, а и белые сапоги(вместо стандартных сандалей) с чёрными перчатками. Обычно он носит полу-прозрачные очки, однако не всегда. Его волосы сзади связаны в хвост. Также как Айзен и Гин, Тоусен изменил свой внешний вид после побега из Общества Душ: отныне он носит белое одеяние, похожее на одежду арранкаров, распустил волосы и заплел дреды, также очки заменены на другие. Одеяние его белое, без рукавов, белые сапоги, длинные тёмные перчатки, а также оранжевая верёвка, обмотанная вокруг шеи, а затем уходящая за спину. Занпакто Тоусена находится в белых ножнах, располагающихся с левой стороны.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, cover page''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 384, cover page Около 100 лет назад Тоусен носил стандартную форму Синигами, на которую надевалась белая куртка с высоким воротом. Его волосы были заведены назад (причёска напоминает стиль Лава Аикавы), маска скрывает нижнюю часть лица, а большие очки - верхнюю, что в совокупности полностью закрывала лицо Канаме.Bleach manga; Chapter −100, page 16 Характер Tōsen's creed in life is to «take the path with the least bloodshed»; it was for this reason that he felt it necessary to follow Sōsuke Aizen. Despite this, he knows of Aizen's plan to create the King's Key, which will require the deaths of thousands of innocent people. He was also willing to attack and kill members of his own division while acting as the 5th seat, including Hollowfying his own captain. Tōsen, along with Gin Ichimaru is identified by Kenpachi Zaraki as being afraid of death, this is later confirmed with him saying he only feared being assimilated into the Shinigami culture and dying a pointless death. Also, despite stating many times how much his friend loved the world, he himself never said so, and in fact hated the world that took away his friend. As Captain of the 9th Division, which is charged with the editing of Seireitei Communication, Tōsen was the chief editor of the journal. He himself wrote a serialization titled «The Path of Justice», which was not very popular, until he began to publish cooking recipes in his articles, which made them more popular among female Shinigami. This also indicates that his specialty is indeed cooking, his favorite dishes being chicken stewed with carrots and other sophisticated ones. He does not like pickled food. Tōsen also has several unique relationships with the Arrancar. Tōsen thinks of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in the same manner as Kenpachi Zaraki; a killing machine that will cause only more bloodshed in the world.Bleach manga; Chapter 146 Wonderweiss Margela seems to have a large affection towards him. Tōsen explains that this is because they are both pure spirits, and that pure spirits tend to attract and follow each other.Bleach manga; Chapter 250, page 16 История }} Силы и способности [[Файл:Tousen.jpg|thumb|190px|right|'Tōsen's Battle Data, clockwise.' Top: Offense (70), Top Right: Defense (70), Bottom Right: Mobility (80), Bottom: Kidō/Reiatsu (90), Bottom Left: Intelligence (90), Top Left: Physical Strength (60). Total: 460/600.]] Мастер владения мечом: Не смотря на то, что Тоусен не одобряет насилие, он мастерски владеет своим Занпакто,хоть и является слепым. В то время, когда Тоусен был 5-ым офицером 9-ого отряда, он мог сражаться, не уступая в мастерстве капитанам, двигался нога в ногу с Шинджи Хирако (Хотя тот был сосредоточен в борьбе с процессом пустофикации).Bleach anime; Episode 212 Мастерство Тоусена подчёркивается боём с Зараки Кенпачи, который является одним из мастеров владения мечём в Готей 13, хотя сражение длилось недолго.Bleach manga; Chapter 139—148 Эксперт поступи: Тоусен является достаточно быстрым Шинигами, о чём говорит то, что он подкрался к Гриммджоу(когда тот напал на Каракуру), не раскрыв себя. Также о его скорости говорит то, что он отрезал руку Гриммджоу так, что тот сперва не почувствовал боли. Затем он уничтожил его руку Кидо среднего уровня до того,как она упала на пол, что говорит о его прекрасной реакции. .Bleach manga; Chapter 213, page 14''Bleach'' anime; Episode 121—122 Также он быстро сумел защитить Айзена от атаки Хирако.Bleach anime, episode 279 Эксперт кидо: Тоусен был показан как эксперт использования Кидо. Он способен использовать Демоническую магию без прочтения заклинания.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 314, page 5 : ; page 149 Техника арранкаров из Эспады и некоторых других. Позволяет им открыть гарганту между миром живых и Уэко Мундо.Тоусен использует эту способность, чтобы попасть в Каракуру .Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 1''Bleach'' anime; Episode 121—122 Огромная духовная сила: Как бывший капитан 9-ого отряда Готей 13,Тоусен обладает большим количеством духовной энергии. Он мастерски с ней обращается, а также известно, что цвет его Реацу - розовый.Bleach anime; Episode 53 Эксперт рукопашного боя: Полагаясь в основном на навыках владения мечом, Тоусен также неплох и в рукопашном бою. Используя быстрые и мощные удары, он легко сумел побороть и откинуть капитана Комамуру, не смотря на разницу в весе и росте.Bleach anime; Episode 289 Духовный меч : В запечатанном состоянии Сузумуши выглядит, как обычная катана. Цуба имеет каплевидную форму с небольшими отверстиями вокруг лезвия, на вершине которой(с тупой стороны клинка) находится кольцо, диаметр которого примерно равен 10 см. Это кольцо играет главную роль при активации Банкая Тоусена. *'Шикай': В отличии от большинства Занпакто, Сузумуши имеет две способности в форме Шикая, каждая из которых имеет отличный друг от друга эффект. thumb|right|190px|Первая способность Шикая Тоусена :Особая способность Шикая: Сузумуши не меняет своего внешнего вида, оставаясь похож на обычную катану. Сузумуши высвобождается по команде , образуется высокочастотная звуковая волна, которая действует на достаточно большом расстоянии. Любой, кто услышит этот звук, теряет сознание. Этот Шикай полностью соответствует мнению Тоусена, который не одобряет насилие. Bleach manga; Chapter 126, page 16 Вибрацию, которая вызвана высвобождением Сузумуши, Канаме использует, чтобы освободить свой клинок от цепей Казешини Сюхей ХисагиBleach manga; Chapter 368, page 4 :* : Способность, при которой Сузумуши начинает вибрировать, после чего Тоусен проводит клинок, описывая круг, оставляя след из Реацу в виде голубых клинков, которые постепенно исчезают. Реацу, которое осталось в воздухе, трансформируется в сотни лезвий, которые мчатся на противника. Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 14-15 thumb|190px|Энма Коуроги, Банкай Тоусена *'Банкай': : Сузумуши попрежнему выглядит как обычная катана. Взяв меч в правую руку, левой кистью он дотрагивается до кольца на цубе. Кольцо начинает вращаться, испуская духовную энергию. Образуется кольцо из реацу, которое постепенно увеличивается. Почти сразу же создаются новые кольца аналогичного размера, которые окружают Тоусена. Bleach manga; Chapter 146, page 8 Взмахом меча Канаме заставляет кольца разлететься по периметру на приличное расстояние так, что пользователь остаётся в центре. Оказавшись на своих местах, каждое из десяти колец начинает генерировать чёрную материю внутри себя, образуя гигантские чёрные шары, которые образуют в итоге один чёрный купол, внутри которого и находится Тоусен и его противник. :Особая способность Банкая: Пространство внутри купола сводит на нет зрение, слух, а также возможность чувствовать реацу противника. Тоусен называет это . Единственное, что остаётся оппоненту - осязание. В отличии от большинства Занпакто, Сузумуши не трансформируется при использовании Банкая, оставаясь в обычной форме. Данный купол служит своеобразным расширением Сузумуши, позволяя орудовать клинком внутри стен купола. Недостаток этой способности в том, что если противник каким-нибудь способом сумеет ухватить рукоятку клинка Тоусена, зрение и слух возвращаются к нему. Купол держится до тех пор, пока Канаме не захочет убрать его, или же получит серьёзные травмы.Bleach manga; Chapter 146—148 thumb|left|190px|Ресуррексион Тоусена,Сузумуши Хьякушики: Гриллар Грилло *'Ресуррексион:': Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 19 В этой форме Тоусен становится похож на некое насекомое,хотя и больших размеров;тело покрыто чёрной шерстью, в области груди находится дыра пустого. В этой форме у Канаме прибавляется несколько конечностей: 4 лапы, пальцы которых больше напоминают острые когти;4 крыла, подобных крыльям насекомых''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 386, page 1-3, на спине;также из спины выросли два рога, украшенные золотыми цепочками;появился длинный хвост. На голове образуется маска пустого, которая также напоминает голову насекомого. Глаза на маске позволяют ему видеть. По центру головы проходит отверстие в маске, за которым скрывается горло Тоусена. Помимо всего, около нижней части маски находится рот, полный острых зубов. По бокам есть отростки, похожие на уши, к которым прикреплены золотые кольца. Трансформируясь в эту форму, Тоусен приобретает чёрное реацу с фиолетовым контуром, хотя ранее его реацу было розового цвета.Bleach anime; Episodes 289—290 : ''Особая способность Ресуррексиона:'' В этой форме способности Тоусена, основанные на звуках, усиливаются. :*'Огромная сила': Ресуррексион даёт Тоусену огромную силу и выносливость. Он с лёгкостью блокирует атаку Банкая Комамуры, а затем разламывает гигантский его меч.Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 12 :*'Высокая скорость восстановления': Было показано как Тоусен весьма быстро регенирировал полученные в бою раны.Bleach anime; Episode 291 :* : Тоусен рисует светло-зелёные круги кончиками ногтей, затем они соединяются. Далее из них вылетает звуковая волна, уничтожая все на своем пути. В связи с тем, что эта атака крайне мощна, звуки разрушения разносятся на дальнее расстояние. Эта техника способна нанести большой урон Банкаю Комамуры.Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 12-14 thumb|right|190px|Ла Мирада Тоусена :* : Тоусен формирует два зелёных шара у глаз на маске пустого. Эти два Серо формируются отдельно, однако соединяются перед залпом. Атака похожа на Серо Синкретико.Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 16-17 Превращение в пустого thumb|left|190px|Изменение Тоусена, когда он надевает маску пустого Маска пустого: Маска пустого Тоусена охватывает почти всю голову и шею. Сзади есть отверстия для волос. Небольшая полоса, "прорубленная" посередине гладкой поверхности маски, разделяет её на две части. Внешний вид Канаме изменился: на груди и плечах появляются пластины, оранжевый ремень исчезает.Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 5 Маска может раскрываться в области рта. :Огромная мощь: Надев маску пустого, Тоусен увеличивает все свои навыки Шинигами, будь то сила или скорость. *'Высокая прочность': Надев маску пустого, Тоусен становится менее восприимчив к повреждениям. Он без труда блокирует атаки Банкая Комамуры, а затем пинает Комамуру, который отлетает и врезается в здание''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 384, page 9-10 *'Увеличенная скорость': Нося маску пустого, Канаме обретает высокую скорость, которую использует в бою с Хисаги и Комамурой''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 384, page 7 & 9 *'Высокая скорость регенерации': Когда Тоусен носит маску пустого, он способен восстанавливаться и заживлять ранения с большой скоростью. Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 11 Появление в других проектах Tōsen appears in most Bleach games to date, including the Heat the Soul series and the series for the DS. In these games, the player can use his Bankai, becoming invisible to any live players, but against a computer, gameplay does not change all that much. His Shikai abilities also play a vital role, with his Benihiko being a quick attack in Shattered Blade and one of the greatest projectile attacks in Blade of Fate. He has also been seen in the second OVA, Sealed Sword Frenzy, with Aizen and Gin before Gin bids the audience adue. Tōsen has 2 musical beat collections in the same session. Интересные факты * In omakes, he seems to be capable of living normally, despite his blindness. * While the anime portrays his hair as a purple color, Tite Kubo's official art shows him with black. * The manga is inconsistent with the number of rings in Tōsen's Bankai, using 9 or 10 respectively, although the anime is consistent with 9 rings.Bleach manga; Chapter 146, pages 8-9 *Tōsen was the author of a serialized article in the Seireitei Communication titled , which was never cancelled despite its unpopularity due to Tōsen's position as Editor-in-Chief. The column used to focus on themes like «What is Justice». However, Tōsen had started exploring others ideas like , which contained cooking recipes. As a result, the column started gaining in popularity, especially among female Shinigami.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+; Page 102 Цитаты *(Shūhei Hisagi после нанесения ножевого ранения) «я боюсь. За 100 лет, мой страх были быть ассимилированы вы шинигами и умирает».53 (Саджину Комамуре) «Я думал, я ясно дал тебе понять. Мои глаза видят лишь один путь - путь наименьшей крови. Справедливость есть всегда. Путь которому я следую - это и есть справедливость.»54 (Shūhei Hisagi) «я верю, что я вам сказал, что тех, кто не знает страха, не подготовлены к бою. Вы ничуть не изменились. Даже сейчас не было ни малейшего страха в ваших словах.»55 (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) «справедливость без большой причины порождает ничего более убойного. Однако, что же заклание во имя великой цели - справедливости».56 (Восхваляя своего друга) «ее стремление к мирной жизни, которая была сильнее, чем кто-либо...ее чувство справедливости, которое было намного сильнее, чем кто-либо...она выбрала борьбу за свои убеждения, но, в конце концов, она умерла прежде, чем она могла даже начать. Она чего-то не хватает? Это не достаточно, чтобы иметь сильную волю, чтобы бороться за мир и справедливость? В таком случае, я хочу, прочность. Я хочу силы, чтобы помочь мне создать мир. Если этого не достаточно, чтобы верить в справедливость, тогда я стану справедливости. Я буду искать на зло в этот мир и уничтожить их, как облака в небе. Я клянусь, я буду... для справедливости».57 (Komamura Sajin) «справедливость-это не то, что можно выразить в словах»58 (Кэмпати Zaraki) "даже если вы попробуйте угадать мою позицию, где на вас напали, Вы не сможете поймать меня. Потому что неважно, как опытный Боец, после того, как он лишается света, он не может помочь, но страх темноты. Неважно, насколько незначительным, что страх, боевики движения будет замедляться.59 (Komamura Sajin) "она любила этот мир. Я стал шинигами для того, чтобы отстаивать ее идеалы справедливости ради в этом мире. Я не хочу, чтобы идеалы справедливости, она была не в состоянии защищать и умереть. Поэтому я решил наследовать эти идеалы и посвятить свою жизнь им. Вот почему я стал шинигами.60 (Komamura Sajin) «почему отдаляется от шинигами и ближе к полой считать коррупцией? Эти слова исходят от недалеких двумерный аргумент, что отделяет шинигами и впадины на добро и зло.»61 (Komamura Sajin) «Вы сказали, что обманывает своих друзей и подчиненных и проводит власть была „коррупция“. Поэтому я попрошу вас об этом. Человек входит в организацию, с целью отомстить, и при этом забывает о своей цели в условиях жизни, мира и гармонии. Не его ли потакание этой организации также коррупции? Для моих слепых глаз кажется, что это очень много.»62 (Komamura Sajin) «так что же такое справедливость!? Простить человека, который убил человека, которого вы любите!? Что является по-настоящему добродетельными! Она прекрасна! Настолько, что я не могу смотреть на это!! Но, не будучи добродетельным означает справедливость!? Нет! Жизни в жизни мирной гармонии без мщения вашего погибшего друга это беззаконие!»63 Собыитя и сражения Сноски Звания Кенсей Мугурума |title = Капитан девятого отряда |years = ? — 2001 |after = Кенсей Мугурума }} Навигация en:Kaname Tōsen de:Kaname Tōsen es:Kaname Tōsen Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Девятый отряд Категория:Бывшие капитаны Категория:Изгнанные синигами Категория:Бывшие офицеры Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Эксперты кидо Категория:Владеющие хакудой Категория:Умершие